Facebook Official
by BillySage
Summary: TRADUCTION. Un OS rédigé entièrement façon facebook, ou la naissance d'une relation suivie à travers le net.


Facebook official

auteur : Ricetard

.

**Kyle Broflovski** joue à Farmville.  
><em><strong>- Kenny McCormick, Eric Cartman et<strong>__**4 autres personnes aiment ça**__._  
><strong>Stanley Marsh<strong> n'aime pas

**Kyle Broflovski** a battu le meilleur score de **Eric Cartman** à Tetris avec 1900 points!  
>- <em><strong>Kenny McCormick et<strong>__**2 autres personnes **__aiment ça__._  
><strong>Eric Cartman<strong> c'est quoi ce bordel?  
><strong>Kyle Brolovski<strong> Ha! Dans ta gueule gros cul!  
><strong>Eric Cartman<strong> ta gueule Kahl, sale con de juif  
><strong>Stanley Marsh<strong> n'aime pas

**Kyle Broflovski** adore Facebook.  
>- <em><strong>5661<strong>_ _aiment ça_  
><strong>Stanley Marsh<strong> n'aime pas

**Stanley Marsh** est en couple avec **Wendy Testaburger.**  
><em>- <em>_**Kenny McCormick **__aime ça_  
><strong>Kyle Broflovski<strong> putain c'est arrivé quand?

**Kyle Broflovski** C'est quoi ce bordel? Que quelqu'un dise à **Stanley Marsh** de se bouger le cul et de se connecter sur facebook !  
><em><strong>Butters Stoch<strong>_ aime ça_._

**Stanley Marsh – Kyle Broflovski**  
>vieux je suis sur mon téléphone<p>

**Kyle Broflovski – Stanley Marsh**  
>Tu es en couple avec Wendy?<p>

**Stanley Marsh – Kyle Broflovski**  
>ouais pourquoi?<p>

**Kyle Broflovski – Stanley Marsh**  
>…laisse tomber.<p>

**Stanley Marsh – Kyle Broflovski**  
>y'a un problème, Kyle?<p>

**Kenny McCormick** est en relation libre avec **Butters Stoch**.  
><strong>- <strong>_**Craig Tucker**_ _aime ça__._  
><strong>Kenny McCormick<strong> tu sais que t'en veux une part toi aussi Craig :)

**Kyle Broflovski** Fais chier!  
><em>- <em>_**Eric Cartman**__ aime ça._  
><strong>Stanley Marsh<strong> toujours fâché?  
><strong>Kyle Broflovski<strong> …  
><strong>Stanley Marsh<strong> et puis pourquoi tu réponds pas à mes textos?

**Tweek Tweak** J'ai vu les gnomes voleurs de slip!  
><em>- <em>_**Tweek Tweak**__ aime ça_  
><strong>Craig Tucker<strong> vieux, ils sortent tout droit de ton imagination  
><strong>Tweek Tweak<strong> non c'est pas vrai!  
><strong>Craig Tucker<strong> si c'est vrai  
><strong>Token Black<strong> en fait je crois que j'en ai vu un l'autre jour  
><strong>Craig Tucker<strong> bordel

**Ike Broflovski** a volé le portable de son frère! muahahah!  
>- <em><strong>2 personnes<strong>_ _aiment ça._

**Craig Tucker** n'est franchement pas en bons termes avec les gnomes voleurs de slip!

**Butters Stoch** ne comprend toujours pas l'intérêt de Facebook…  
><strong>- <strong>_**Bebe Stevens**_ aime ça_._  
><strong>Kyle Broflovski<strong> C'est comme Jésus, le jambon en moins[1].  
>-<em><strong>Ike Broflovski <strong>__aime ce commentaire__._  
><strong>Bebe Stevens<strong> euh… kyle… quoi?  
><strong>Kyle Broflovski<strong> Salut Bebe, tu veux baiser?  
>-<em><strong>Ike Broflovski<strong>_ _aime ce commentaire__._  
><strong>Bebe Stevens<strong> …  
><strong>Stanley Marsh<strong> Kyle! T'es là!  
><strong>Stanley Marsh<strong> attends pourquoi tu veux coucher avec Bebe?  
><strong>- <strong>_**Ike Broflovski**_ _aime ce commentaire__._

**Kyle Broflovski – Stanley Marsh**  
>JE VEUX QUE TU ME TOUCHE TOUS LES JOURS<p>

**Stanley Marsh – Kyle Broflovski**  
>euh... quoi?<p>

**Kyle Broflovski – Stanley Marsh**  
>JE VEUX SENTIR TON PENIS CONTRE MA PROSTATE<p>

**Stanley Marsh – Kyle Broflovski**

**Kyle Broflovski** n'a pas pu accéder à Facebook ces dernières semaines parce que **Ike Broflovski** a volé mon téléphone et j'étais trop occupé par mes devoirs.

**Kyle Broflovski** – **Ike Broflovski**  
>QU'EST CE QUE T'A FOUTU VIEUX! T'ES MORT<p>

**Ike Broflovski – Kyle Broflovski**  
>HAHAHAHAHA TA VIE EST NULLE<p>

**Kyle Broflovski** pense que **Ike Broflovski** et **Shelley Marsh** devraient être amis -.-  
>- <em><strong>Eric Cartman <strong>__aime ça._  
><strong>Shelley Marsh<strong> c'est censé vouloir dire quoi ça

**Kyle Broflovski** attendez, **Stanley Marsh** m'a supprimé de ses amis? :'(  
>- <em><strong>Kenny McCormick, Eric Cartman, Wendy Testaburger <strong>__et__**99 autres personnes **__aiment ça__._  
><strong>Kyle Broflovski<strong> J'ai le meilleur ami qu'on puisse avoir  
>- <em><strong>Eric Cartman <strong>__et __**Kenny McCormick**__ aiment ça._

**Kyle Broflovski** a envoyé un MP à **Stanley Marsh.**

**-Kyle Broflovski**  
>Stan, je suis désolé… pour ce que ''j'ai'' écrit sur ton mur… mais je te jure que c'était pas moi! C'était Ike! Je ne veux pas que tu me touches tous les jours… et ton pénis sur ma prostate encore moins!.<p>

**-Stanley Marsh**  
>ok, ça va<p>

**-Kyle Broflovski**  
>… tu n'avais pas l'air dans tes baskets à l'école aujourd'hui? :( Qu'est-ce qui va pas?<p>

**-Stanley Marsh**  
>Rien, ça va. Je te ré-ajouterai dans mes amis tout à l'heure.<p>

**Kyle Broflovski** et **Stanley Marsh** sont maintenant amis.  
><strong>- <strong>_**Kenny McCormick, Butters Stotch**_ et_**10 autres personnes**__ aiment ça._  
><strong>Eric Cartman<strong> n'aime pas!  
><strong>Kyle Broflovski<strong> Potes pour la vie? (:  
><strong>Stanley Marsh<strong> meilleurs potes pour la vie :D  
><strong>Kenny McCormick<strong> vous êtes gays les gars  
>- <em><strong>234980293840989 personnes<strong>_ _aiment ce commentaire__._

**Kyle Broflovski – Stanley Marsh**  
>Tu dors chez moi ce soir? :D On n'a pas cours lundi<p>

**Stanley Marsh – Kyle Broflovski**  
>Ca m'a tout l'air d'un plan cul vieux, j'amène le lubrifiant<br>- _**Kenny McCormick **__aime ça__._  
><strong>Kyle Broflovski<strong> Whoa Kenny, ninja.  
><strong>Kenny McCormick<strong> C'est apparu sur mon fil d'actualité. Et Stan et toi vous prévoyez quoi exactement avec le lubrifiant?  
><strong>Stanley Marsh<strong> lol je rigolais  
><strong>Kyle Broflovski<strong> STAN A DIT ''LOL'' C'EST LA FIN DU MONDE!  
><strong>- <strong>_**Token Black **__aime ce commentaire__._

**Token Black** C'est quoi tous ces trucs de merde qui traînent dans ma maison?  
>- <em><strong>Eric Cartman<strong>_ _aime ça__._  
><strong>Eric Cartman<strong> ça s'appelle voler les affaires de blacks friqués et les remplacer par de la merde[2].  
><strong>Craig Tucker<strong> de quoi tu parles cartman  
><strong>Kyle Broflovski<strong> lol

**Butters Stoch** oh hamburgers!  
><strong>- <strong>_**16 personnes**_ _aiment ça__._

**Stephen Stoch – Butters Stoch**  
>Tu es puni jeune homme! Tu as posté ce statut Facebook à 21h01 alors que tu étais supposé être au lit à 21h00!<br>**- **_**Linda Stoch**_ _aime ça__._

**Clyde Donovan** s'ennuie ce soir… **Wendy Testaburger, Bebe Stevens** une de vous deux est libre ce soir? ;)  
><strong>Bebe Stevens<strong> moi! ;)  
><strong>Wendy Testaburger <strong>mais je suis avec stan…  
>- <em><strong>Stanley Marsh<strong>_ _aime ce commentaire_  
><strong>Clyde Donovan<strong> lol bon ok

**Dieu **a indiqué que **Jesus Christ** était son fils

**Monsieur Esclave** Seigneur Dieu!  
><em><strong>29387 personnes<strong>_ _aiment ça__._

**Mr. Garrison** A tous mes élèves : Désolé je ne vous ai pas donné la bonne feuille… c'est du porno…  
>- <em><strong>Randy Marsh<strong>_ _aime ça__._  
><strong>Kenny McCormick<strong> Mince! Je voulais vraiment faire mes devoirs ce soir

**Stanley Marsh** se demande comment **Moïse** peut taper au clavier… étant donné qu'il est un gros diamant  
><strong>- <strong>_**Kyle Broflovski**_ _aime ça__._  
><strong>Moïse<strong> Je suis Moïse, je peux faire tout ce que je veux  
><strong>Stanley Marsh<strong> ouais mais... sérieux vous avez Facebook?  
><strong>Moïse<strong> C'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour communiquer avec Dieu.  
>- <em><strong>Dieu<strong>_ _aime ce commentaire__._

**Servietski** se défonce la gueule!  
>- <em><strong>30498209384 personnes<strong>__aiment ça_

**Terrance** et **Philippe** sont en couple.  
>- <em><strong>Stanley Marsh, Kyle Broflovski<strong>_ et_**2309480 autres personnes **__aiment ça_

**Stanley Marsh** a posté un lien sur le mur de **Kyle Broflovski**  
><strong>- HEADLINE NEWS: Terrance et Philippe ont révélé leur homosexualité et ont annoncé au public qu'ils étaient ensemble. <strong>Les comédiens Terrance et Philippe, célèbres pour leur émission de télé le _Terrance & Philippe Show_ se sont officiellement déclarés homosexuels et ont révélé à tout le monde leur liaison... Lire la suite.

**Kyle Broflovski** – **Stanley Marsh**  
>Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire?<p>

**Stanley Marsh – Kyle Broflovski**  
>ben tu sais…<p>

**Kyle Broflovski – Stanley Marsh**  
>Quoi? T'es pas en train de dire que tu voudrais qu'on arrête de regarder Terrance et Philippe, non?<p>

**Stanley Marsh – Kyle Broflovski**  
>non non non bien sûr que non! Oublie ça…<p>

**Kyle Broflovski** vient de jeter un œil au mur de **Stanley Marsh **et s'est rendu compte que tout ce qu'il faisait sur Facebook était lié à moi... o.o  
><strong>- <strong>_**Stanley Marsh**_ _aime ça__._

**Stanley Marsh – Kyle Broflovski**  
>Ta mère a dit que je dormais chez toi cette nuit, c'est vrai?<p>

**Kyle Broflovski – Stanley Marsh**  
>si ça te tente, alors oui :)<p>

**Clyde Donovan **vient juste de voir **Stanley Marsh **et **Kyle Broflovski** s'embrasser... à l'école... maintenant je suis tout embrouillé  
>- <em><strong>Kenny McCormick<strong>_ _aime ça__._

**Randy Marsh – Stanley Marsh**  
>C'est quoi cette histoire que j'ai entendu sur toi et Kyle en train de vous embrasser? T'es gay?<p>

**Sharon Marsh – Stanley Marsh**  
>Fais pas attention à ton père, si tu es gay dis le nous simplement<p>

**Sheila Broflovski – Kyle Broflovski**  
>Tu as embrassé Stanley? QUOI QUOI QUOI?<p>

**Gerald Broflovski – Kyle Broflovski**  
>Mon fils je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.<p>

**Randy Marsh – Gerald Broflovski**  
>Dis à ton fils de pas s'approcher de mon fils!<br>**Sharon Marsh** Calme toi, Randy.  
><strong>Gerald Broflovski<strong> C'est pas ma faute! Dis à ton fils de pas s'approcher de MON fils!  
><strong>Sharon Marsh<strong> …

**Wendy Testaburger – Stanley Marsh**  
>est-ce que ça signifie que c'est fini entre nous?<p>

**J-J-J-J-J-Jimmy Valmer** – **Stanley Marsh**  
>félicitation ! Puis... c'est Kyle... alors...<p>

**Eric Cartman** **Stanley Marsh, Kyle Broflovski**, j'ai toujours su que vous étiez des tafioles  
>- <em><strong>Kenny McCormick<strong>_ _aime ça__._

**Kenny McCormick** se demande si **Kyle Broflovski** et **Stanley Marsh** vont faire une sextape et me laisser la regarder ou un truc du genre…

**Kyle Broflovski **est trop occupé avec **Stanley Marsh **pour répondre aux posts sur son mur ou n'importe quoi d'autre... et fait savoir aux gens que Stan est dans la même situation... et Kenny, non.  
>- <em><strong>Stanley Marsh <strong>__aime ça_.

**Craig Tucker** J'arrive toujours pas à croire que Stan et Kyle, vous sortiez ensemble.  
><strong>- <strong>_**Tweek Tweak**_ _aime ça__._  
><strong>Clyde Donovan<strong> Pourquoi pas? Ca coule de source pourtant  
><strong>Craig Tucker<strong> c'est pas indiqué sur fb. Tu vois, ça dit encore que stan sors ac/ Wendy  
><strong>Token Black <strong>Craig a raison tu sais  
><strong>Clyde Donovan<strong> non Craig n'a PAS raison  
><strong>Eric Cartman<strong> z'ont tjr été des tafioles. Ils ont pas besoin de le mettre sur fb  
><strong>Craig Tucker<strong> mais du coup Facebook n'est plus à jour!  
><strong>Wendy Testaburger<strong> oh, alors tu veux que je passe célibataire?  
><strong>Craig Tucker<strong> ben ouais je veux dire... pourquoi mentir?  
><strong>Wendy Testaburger<strong> tu veux que les gens pensent que je suis une fille facile?  
><strong>Craig Tucker<strong> Quoi, Stan et toi vous avez couché?  
><strong>Kenny McCormick<strong> Ouais! allez Stan! Il est bi !  
><strong>Wendy Testaburger<strong> Oh mon dieu Kenny va te faire foutre  
><strong>Kenny McCormick<strong> avec plaisir ;)  
><strong>Eric Cartman<strong> omg Kenny t'es trop une tapette, va te faire enculer  
><strong>Kenny McCormick<strong> oh, parce que je veux coucher avec une fille ça fait de moi un pédé…  
><strong>Eric Cartman<strong> ouais  
><strong>Token Black <strong>les gars arrêtez de commenter! Je reçois troooop de notifications  
><strong>Eric Cartman<strong> t'es une tapette toi aussi Token  
><strong>Token Black<strong> et pourquoi ça?  
><strong>Clyde Donovan<strong> je peux coucher avec Wendy moi aussi?  
><strong>Eric Cartman<strong> parce que t'as dit troooop, ce qui fait vraiment tapette  
><strong>Tweek Tweak <strong>GAHHA;WELIRUA;OIWUEL;RKAJDSF O ARRETEZ CA TROP DE NOTIFICATIONS;AEWIRUA;IWLEJR;AOIWE;JLKJA

**Craig Tucker** et **Tweek Tweak** sont en couple.  
><strong>- <strong>_**4 personnes**_ _aiment ça__._  
><strong>Kenny McCormick<strong> ben bonne chance à tous les deux.  
>- <em><strong>10 personnes<strong>_ _aiment ça_

**TIMMY **Timmy!  
><em><strong>10498098 personnes<strong>_ _aiment ça._

**Kyle Broflovski** s'est enfin connecté sur Facebook…putain de merde 200 notifications?  
>- <em><strong>Stanley Marsh<strong>_ _aime ça_  
><strong>Kyle Broflovski<strong> 201

**Kyle Broflovski – Sheila Broflovski**  
>Oui maman je croyais que c'était assez évident comme ça<p>

**Sheila Broflovski – Kyle Broflovski**  
>Tu es gay ET juif?<br>**Randy Marsh** lol  
><strong>Stanley Marsh<strong> Papa ne redis plus jamais lol  
>- <em><strong>Kyle Broflovski<strong>_ _aime ce commentaire_

**Kyle Broflovski – Gerald Broflovski**  
>Parler à propos de quoi? 1. je suis gay et je le sais très bien. 2. je suis avec <strong>Stanley Marsh.<strong>  
>- <em><strong>Stanley Marsh<strong>_ _aime ça__._  
><strong>Gerald Broflovski<strong> bon... si tu le dis mon fils.

**Kyle Broflovski - J-J-J-J-J-Jimmy Valmer**  
>Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire à Stan?<br>**Jimmy Valmer** … rien…

**Kyle Broflovski – Eric Cartman**  
>toi-même gros lard.<br>**- **_**Stanley Marsh, Kenny McCormick**_ _et__**230498098 autres personnes **__aiment ça_

**Kyle Broflovski** – **Stanley Marsh**  
>Selon <strong>Craig Tucker<strong>, notre relation n'est pas officielle tant qu'elle n'est pas sur Facebook…

**Stanley Marsh – Kyle Broflovski**  
>… sérieux? -.-<p>

**Wendy Testaburger** est passé de en couple à célibataire.

**Wendy Testaburger – Kenny McCormick**  
>kennnyyyy! Je suis en manque de romantisme :( tu es libre ce soir?<p>

**Kenny McCormick – Wendy Testaburger**  
>désolé wendy, je suis occupé avec Butters ce soir ;)<br>**- **_**Butters Stoch**_ _aime ça__._

**Eric Cartman** aime ne pas aimer les juifs, ne pas aimer les noirs, ne pas aimer les chinois, ne pas aimer les mexicains, et 20 autres pages.

**Tweak Tweek** aime CAFE! et 52 notifications plus tard, je regrette d'avoir aimé ton status.

**Craig Tucker** aime Red Racer.

**Butters Stoch** aime Ne pas être puni.

**Linda Stoch – Butters Stoch**  
>tu es puni jeune homme!<br>- _**Stephen Stoch**_ _aime ça_.  
><strong>Butters Stoch<strong> ow, crotte de bique!

**Wendy Testaburger**, **Bebe Stevens, Kyle Broflovski** et **9 autres amis** aiment Les mecs

**Liane Cartman** aime Baiser.

**Kyle Broflovski – Eric Cartman**  
>Trop lol la fanpage que ta mère a rejoint.<p>

**Eric Cartman** – **Kyle Broflovski**  
>ferme ta gueule de juif<p>

**Eric Cartman – Liane Cartman**  
>Putain de merde maman pourquoi tu aimerais baiser t'es ma mère!<br>**Liane Cartman** désolé chéri

**Ike Broflovski** aime les Canadiens.

**Dieu** est maintenant ami avec **Satan**.

**Al Super Gay** aime Wicked, Hello Dolly!, Urinetown et **16 autres pages** de musique.

**Kyle Broflovski** aime Terrance & Phillip, Péter c'est marrant, mon mec et **6 autres pages.**

**Stanley Marsh** aime ne pas être sur Facebook aussi souvent que ton copain parce les status que ton copain poste ont tendance à être ceux que tu voudrais poster.

**Damien** et **Pip Pirrup **sont en couple.  
>- <em><strong>20394802938409 personnes<strong>_ _aiment ça._

**Kyle Broflovski – Stanley Marsh**  
>On peut être en couple sur Facebook? Steuplait steuplait steuplait steuplait?<p>

**Stanley Marsh – Kyle Broflovski**  
>mais mon profil dit déjà que je suis en couple, ça suffit pas?<p>

**Kyle Broflovski – Stanley Marsh**  
>Ouais mais ça date de quand tu sortais avec Wendy!<p>

**Stanley Marsh – Kyle Broflovski**  
>on va passer un marché<p>

**Kyle Broflovski – Stanley Marsh**  
>Lequel? :D<p>

**Stanley Marsh – Kyle Broflovski**  
>On se met en couple sur Facebook seulement si tu promets d'y aller moins souvent.<p>

**Kyle Broflovski – Stanley Marsh**  
>Ok! C'est pas comme si je pouvais y aller pendant qu'on baisait toute façon.<br>- _**Kenny McCormick**_ _aime ça_.  
><strong>Eric Cartman <strong>tarlouzes

**Stanley Marsh** et **Kyle Broflovski** sont en couple.  
>- <em><strong>10 personnes<strong>_ _aiment ça__._

**Kyle Broflovski** est vraiment sur Facebook alors qu'il est en train de baiser avec Stan. ;)  
><strong>- <strong>_**Kenny McCormick**_ _aime ça_  
><strong>Wendy Testaburger<strong> ON VOULAIT PAS SAVOIR[3]  
><strong>Gerald Broflovski<strong> surveille ton langage mon fils  
><strong>Sheila Broflovski <strong>QUOI QUOI QUOI?  
>- <em><strong>Randy Marsh<strong>_ _aime ce commentaire_.  
><strong>Kenny McCormick<strong> vas-y stan!  
><strong>Eric Cartman<strong> tarlouzes  
><strong>Craig Tucker <strong>au moins maintenant c'est officiellement sur Facebook  
><strong>Clyde Donovan<strong> trop  
><strong>Token Black<strong> je suis d'accord avec wendy…  
><strong>Bebe Stevens<strong> Kyle, tu DEVRAIS être dessous.  
><strong>Stanley Marsh<strong> je reviens sur Facebook le soir et je vois ça. SUPER KYLE MERCI D'AVOIR TENU TA PROMESSE  
><strong>Kyle Broflovski<strong> Hey, je n'ai jamais promis que je n'irais pas sur Facebook ;) J'ai juste dit que ce n'était pas comme si je pouvais y aller pendant qu'on baisait… mais maintenant j'ai compris que je pouvais :D  
><strong>Stanley Marsh<strong> -.- tu m'as bien eu  
><strong>Kyle Broflovski<strong> Ben c'est effectivement le cas ce soir…  
>- <em><strong>Stanley Marsh<strong>_ _et__**Kenny McCormick**__ aiment ça_

**Dieu – Satan**  
>Alors tu es en couple avec Saddam Hussein?<p>

**Satan – Dieu**  
>Quoi? Ah oui. C'est sur mon profil c'est ça?<p>

**Dieu – Satan**  
>Tu vas vraiment aller en enfer.<p>

_**End**_

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>revue et corrigée le 1203/2015_**


End file.
